


i'm allergic to cats

by fourhorsemen



Series: Tumblr [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Dorms, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring the “can u help me sneak my cat into my dorm” au with Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm allergic to cats

Someone behind Dean clears their throat. He raises his eyebrows in surprise, he was pretty sure he was the only one up at this hour. He turns around in the dark dormitory hallway and sees a man in the half-light, holding... something in his arms, covered by his coat. Dean's eyebrows climb even higher.  


The man clears his throat again awkwardly when he sees he has Dean's attention and steps closer. There's light filtering in from the end of the hallway where the RA is and Dean can just about see his face now. A messy mop of hair, strikingly blue eyes that Dean's frankly surprised he can see the color of in light this dim and an awkward, small smile. And what is definitely something that's _moving_ bundled underneath an overlarge trench coat. Before Dean can freak out because _what the fuck_ , the man speaks. 

 

"Can you help me sneak my cat into my dorm?" he asks in a low, rough voice. It definitely doesn't sound like the guy has a cold, it's like it’s naturally that... gravelly. Dean shivers slightly and his throat goes dry. He carefully ignores why.   


"I'm uh... I'm allergic to cats," Dean stutters. His face heats slightly in embarrassment because really, who fucking stutters for the first sentence they say to someone?   


"Oh," the man says sadly and looks down at the bundle in his arms. Dean hears a plaintive 'meow' and he can already feel the tickle in his nose, a Pavlovian allergic response to a cat hasn't even _seen_ yet, let alone touched. The bundle wriggles and now Dean can see a bushy tail hanging below the lapels of the coat. He twitches.   


"Did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft?," the man says conversationally, a total non-sequitur and Dean's neck nearly snaps with how fast he looks up at him. He looks entirely innocent, wide blue eyes, and contemplative tilt to his mouth. He has an almost naive sort of look. Dean frowns in confusion. Was that a come on? That definitely was not a come on. If it was, it was a really bad come on... He winced at the thought. 

 

"I know for a fact the females were not consulted about that," he leans in and whispers conspiratorially, looking at Dean with mischief and something else Dean can't place. He's about to demand if this guy is nuts when there's a shuffling down the hall. He hears a thump and a swear (he notices the man winces at this) and suddenly a woman is in the hallway.   


"Come on, Clarence! We gotta go! I'm not supposed to be in here and the guard's already suspicious, hurry up," she hisses and shuffles the man along. She barely pays Dean a glance and all Dean manages to catch sight of is short, brown hair. He hears a happy exclamation of "Meg!" from Cl... Clarence. It's nothing Dean expected from his first day at an honest to God _college_ (Thanks, Sam). Clarence... who likes cats and is trying to smuggle one into the dorms and... is probably a nutjob.   


Clarence, what sort of name is that?   


A weird guy with a weird name.   


Dean shrugs and moves on, walking down to his room but those childish, mischievous blue eyes still don't leave his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this lying around, so I thought, might as well.


End file.
